Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving device for a vehicle, and particularly to a driving device for a vehicle that travels by using at least one of the motive power of an engine and the motive power of a rotating electric machine (motor generator).
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-103514 discloses a hybrid vehicle including: an engine; a first rotating electric machine; a second rotating electric machine connected to a driving wheel; a planetary gear mechanism connecting the engine, the first rotating electric machine and the second rotating electric machine; and a battery configured to be connectable to the first rotating electric machine and the second rotating electric machine, wherein the battery is separated from the first rotating electric machine and the second rotating electric machine and batteryless travel control is executed when the battery fails.
During the batteryless travel control, the process for executing feedback control of an engine output such that a rotation speed of the engine becomes a target rotation speed (hereinafter also referred to as “engine F/B control”) and the process for controlling the first rotating electric machine and the second rotating electric machine such that a driving force requested by a user is output to the driving wheel and the electric power generated by the first rotating electric machine becomes equal to the electric power consumed by the second rotating electric machine (hereinafter also referred to as “power balance control”) are executed simultaneously.